


Three of a Kind

by bluerose5



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Triad, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Probably OOC But Oh Well, Romance, Short One Shot, Some Swearing, This is My Silliness, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: This is why Scott shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen...





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I'm just feeling off and wanted some Andromeda fluff, and then I saw some OT3 prompts on Tumblr and sort of used a mix to inspire this short beauty.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy! <3

Three of a Kind

            “Hey.” Poke. “Reyes.” Poke. “Hey, Reyes.” Poke, poke, poke.

            Reyes grumbled angrily at his partner’s intrusive voice, swatting carelessly in the direction of the offending finger that kept nudging at his shoulder. He eventually made contact and heard a petulant puff from the figure before him. Turning over, he ignored the disgruntled mumbling and cuddled into the bed’s welcoming embrace, sliding further in to burrow into Gil’s pliant, sleep-ridden body.

            That damned finger came back. All too soon.

            “Reyes,” Scott hissed, “C’mon, get up. I need your help with something.”

            Reyes snarled at the younger man, burying his face into Gil’s throat. Gil shuffled grouchily, and both men held their breath, unwilling to wake him so soon.

            “Do you know what time it is?” Reyes complained, squinting through the darkness of the room, unable to see anything.

            Another huff came from behind him. More impatient than before.

            “Do _you_?” Scott countered. Before Reyes had a chance to retort, however, Scott continued on. “Anyways, I need your help with something. Reyes, _please._ ”

            Reyes was almost whining by now. “I need sleep, Scott. We _all_ do. Come back to bed.”

            “Don’t you think I tried?” Scott sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. “I can’t, and I—I told you. I need your help.”

            “Ugh…” Reyes groaned dramatically, prompting Scott to roll his eyes at the man’s childish antics. “What could you possibly be doing this early that you need help with?”

            Scott sniffed disdainfully. “Don’t rush or anything, sweetheart. Nice to know that my ‘boyfriend’ is only so willing to help me out.”

            Reyes chuckled grumpily.

            “Before dawn, your Gil’s boyfriend,” Reyes joked quietly, snuggling closer to the man in question.

            “That hurts, you know. It really does,” Scott said, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest while Reyes snickered at his expense.

            “You’re pouting,” Reyes teased into the darkness, turning over as his eyes finally adjusted, distinguishing Scott’s silhouette from the rest of the room.

            “I am not,” he rebutted, but his tone said it all.

            “You definitely are,” Reyes chuckled, only to be met with a haughty silence.

            Sighing to himself, Reyes peeled away from Gil’s snoring frame and scooted towards the edge of the bed, framing Scott’s hips with his thighs, wrapping his arms around Scott’s trimmed waist. The younger man preened under Reyes’ touch, arching into his hands as he dragged Scott down into a sleepy kiss.

            Scott wrinkled his nose in response, nipping playfully at Reyes’ bottom lip.

            “Gross. Morning breath,” he taunted, gagging dramatically. Reyes vengefully pinched his side, smirking when the other man squawked in indignation. “Hey!”

            “You’re doing an amazing job at convincing me to help you, by the way,” Reyes reminded him. He smirked when he was met with silence. “Nothing to say?”

            Scott merely pinched Reyes’ shoulder in retaliation, dragging him up by the hand and out of the room before he could get a word of complaint out. He continued to ignore Reyes’ protests until they reached the galley. Once there, Scott stopped their approach as the doors slid open, and Reyes’ immediately grimaced when the smell of charred food wafted from the doorway.

            He stepped in and didn’t notice a single thing out of place at first, other than the aroma of burnt remains. Scott followed behind, chewing nervously at his fingernails, and watched as Reyes caught sight of the pan that was in the sink.

            Reyes angled his head towards Scott, raising an incredulous brow.

            “Do I even want to know what you did?” he asked, eyeing the blackened mess with a critical gaze.

            Toeing helplessly at the kitchen floor, Scott shrugged in defeat.

            “I tried to make breakfast,” Scott said, feeling a glowing heat spread across his face. Smiling lazily at his boyfriend, Reyes tutted at him teasingly.

            “‘Try’ being the key word,” Reyes muttered. He covered his mouth as a yawn stretched his jaw out, smacking his lips while he stretched, popping his back. “Cariño, I love you, but why on earth were you —of all people— trying to cook?”

            “I don’t know.” Scott scowled bitterly, watching as Reyes began rummaging through their stuff without question. He pulled out some powdered eggs, some artificial cheese, and some lab-grown bacon. Yum. “Like I said, I couldn’t sleep, so I was trying to be —I don’t know— romantic, I guess? We all don’t get together like this often, so I wanted to do something special. Like make you breakfast in bed.” Scott looked towards the direction of the sink, smashing his lips together in consternation. “So much for that bright idea.”

            “It’s the thought that matters,” Reyes comforted blankly, wincing as soon as the clichéd response slid free from his lips, but not really knowing what else to say.

            When he saw Scott’s face cloud over, though, he placed the food aside and went to pull the younger man into a tight embrace. “Hey.” Reyes pecked him lightly, beaming at his lover with adoration shining brightly throughout his golden eyes, as bright as the stars themselves. “Really, cariño, thank you. Even if it didn’t work out, it means a lot that you thought about us.”

            Smiling into the next kiss, Scott sighed hopelessly, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. They swayed slightly to their own rhythm, foreheads pressed together, reminiscent of the dance that they shared from what seemed like ages ago.

            Their bubble only popped when a husky voice spoke up, laden with sleep.

            “My god, what is that smell?” Gil said, sniffing pointedly at the air.

            Reyes snickered as Scott’s now-normal face sprang back to life with a cherry red hue, staining everything from his cheeks to his neck. Slipping out of his reach before Scott could burrow further into his clothes, Reyes strolled back over to the counter and started preparing some makeshift omelets for breakfast.

            Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Gil kissed Scott soundly on the mouth and slapped Reyes’ ass on the way to the coffee pot, earning a feigned glance of disapproval. Gil only winked in response before turning his attention to the black mass that was currently infecting the dishes in their sink.

            “Okay,” Gil said knowingly, “who let Scott near the stove, and why?”

            “He was _trying_ to make us breakfast in bed,” Reyes explained. Gil nodded his acceptance.

            Serving up his daily cup of coffee, adding very little to the bitter concoction, he ignored it when the liquid scalded the roof of his mouth, sidling lazily over to Scott. Leaning against the table, he bumped hips with him and lingered there, reveling in that familiar body heat. He took another sip again and kissed his man tenderly.

            “Well, at least you tried,” Gil complimented, chuckling when the younger man scrunched up his nose in disgust, appearing disgruntled. “Now, now, there’s always next time.” A pause. A look towards the sink. “Okay, you know what, scratch that. We should just designate you to clean up duty and quit while we’re ahead.”

            Reyes laughed, and Scott scowled.

            “Ha-ha, you’re both _so_ hilarious,” Scott snipped. Gil poked him in the side, forcing a tickled snort from the man. Scott instantly covered his mouth with his hands, throwing Gil a scandalized glare. “Don’t.”

            Gil ignored the warning and watched while Reyes finished up, plating their way-too-early breakfast for the three of them. While none of the men were particularly talented chefs, Reyes was the only one that was able to create some decent dishes, so it was no surprise that breakfast fell onto his shoulders.

            As always.

            Gil sipped at his coffee again, wrapping his free arm around Scott’s waist. He kissed his temple and breathed in, inhaling that sweet aroma that was all Scott. Like fresh vanilla and honeysuckle. Someone that smelled like home.

            “Stop working yourself up. Any other time, I would tickle you to death, but my coffee is way more important right now,” Gil said, drinking pointedly from his mug. Scott gawked, putting his hand over his heart in mock offense.

            “You two are just so cruel to me. It’s nice to know that I’m such a high priority in your lives,” Scott huffed.

            “‘Priority’?” Reyes echoed playfully, slowly edging his way to the door with his plate. Scott immediately narrowed his eyes at the deliberate movements, spine stiffening with suspicion. “Is that what this was? I thought you only invited me on board for some ass.”

            As soon as the ridiculous words escaped his mouth, he was bolting out the door and towards the Pathfinder’s room with Scott hot on his trail, spewing threatening words and promising bodily harm. Gil snorted after the two of them, refilling his coffee and balancing the two remaining plates for Scott and himself.

            By the time he returned to the bedroom, Scott and Reyes were already cuddled up in bed. Legs crossed, leaning back onto a mountain of pillows, Reyes was already digging into his portion of food while he and Scott argued over a movie to watch. Shaking his head at their banter, Gil slid easily into bed alongside them, groaning internally when Scott settled on one of the _Blasto_ movies with an air of finality. Reyes was more vocal with his displeasure, but both men indulged the third of their trio, doing their best —and failing miserably— to hide their fond smiles.

            Cuddling up with Scott in the middle, all of the men watched the movie and ate their meals together in a perfect silence. They all simply took the time to bask in each other’s presence, and the moment was one of pure bliss.

            It wasn’t long before Scott drifted off to sleep, followed quickly by Reyes.

            Both men were happily dozing by the time that Kadara’s beautiful sunrise streamed gently into Scott’s room, the rays of pink and orange and gold intertwining peacefully through the expansive wall-to-wall window.

            Gil sipped serenely at the remnants of his coffee, smiling down at his boys. He listened to Scott mumble unconsciously under his breath, sometimes earning an incoherent response from Reyes. Gil gave them both a kiss on the forehead before he gathered up their mess.

            He only returned once to tuck them back under the covers, and then he started his day, diving into the early hours with respective ease.

            And, just like every morning after the trio came to their agreement, Gil couldn’t help but to sit back and bask in the love and the blessings.

            And, just like every morning after he realized that Andromeda didn’t have to be such a bust, He couldn’t help but to grin and think…

            What a day to be alive.


End file.
